<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Champion (Leon x Reader) by Rosa950</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684434">My Champion (Leon x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950'>Rosa950</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection, We Just Love Our Purple Boi So Much :'), gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:29:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa950/pseuds/Rosa950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one, come all to the non-sequential collection of Leon/Reader one-shots! Everything will be kept fluffy and clean so all can enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twirling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As it turns out, writing Leon/Reader drabbles have been amazing for my mental health, so I decided to share some of the fruits here! All readers, regardless of gender/sexual orientation, are welcome :) These one-shots have been converted from a first-person female narrator though, and while I try my best to catch each and every pronoun or verb tense, it's very possible a few may slip through the cracks here and there. So just give me a comment and I will be happy to fix it as soon as possible! Also, I want to note this isn't a dedicated project by any means- I will add entries if and when the motivation strikes.</p><p>Dedicated to my mutual Champion-Prism on Tumblr (go check their writing out!), and especially to all of the Leon lovers out there! My mans has helped me in ways I can't even begin to describe, and I hope I can share some of that joy with you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, I'm home!"</p><p>"Lee!" your voice shakes with exuberant relief. Your heels are off the ground before you even know it. When he sees you making a run for him, he grins and spreads his arms out.</p><p>"Woah there!" He laughs as you basically collide into him full force. "I wasn't gone for <em>that </em>long! Least, I don't think I was..." Your arms are wrapped tight around him, hidden under his cape.</p><p>"Sure felt like it!" you breathed, your face buried in his chest. "I... I was just..." You're breathless, struggling to find your words.</p><p>"Hey, everything OK?" Lee's voice grew quiet as he cradled your head. You look up to see the love and concern shining from his amber eyes.</p><p>"Yes," you answer after a moment's pause, letting a small smile grow. "I just can't stop thinking about how happy you make me. I love you so much, Leon. And I'm really happy to see you, no matter how long you've been gone."</p><p>You barely have time to register the wicked grin on his face before his arms swoop to your hips. Suddenly, you're airborne, letting out a squeal of surprise as he twirls you around with laughter as clear as a river.</p><p>"I'm so glad to hear that, sweetheart. And I'm just as happy to see you." He brings you to his face and kisses you on the nose. You giggle against him and return the favor.</p><p>"Clearly," you laugh, your face flushed red. "I was <em>not </em>expecting you to do that. What a thrill!"</p><p>"Well, you know me," he grins as he sets me back down. "I gotta keep my people on their toes. But honestly, I couldn't help myself. You look so cute. I've... always wanted to try that."</p><p>"Really?" Your arms are around each other again. He chuckles at your curious head tilt.</p><p>"You have no idea." His solid arms held you tight like you were a mirage that could slip away. "In any case, I'll always be here for you, love. When you're happy, I'm happy."</p><p>"Lee..." <em>God, I'm so lucky. Out of all the people</em><em> in the world</em><em>, and he chose me.</em></p><p>"I really am." His strong hand cups your face tenderly. "You're kind, loving, and incredibly strong. You're fit for the dreams of a champion."</p><p>"L-Lee!" You feel the heat rush to your chest, and he laughs at your embarrassment.</p><p>"What? I thought that was a good way to phrase it."</p><p>"Oh, it was," you replied sheepishly. Your heart was so full between the loving look in his eyes and the gentle way he grasped your figure. Suddenly, you want nothing more than to smother him in hugs and little dainty kisses.</p><p>"Hey, I have an idea. How about you carry me to the bedroom so we can go inside to cuddle?"</p><p>"Oh? Are you giving me permission?" The twinkle in his golden eyes is playful.</p><p>"Yes, please! Over the shoulder or bridal style. Up to you." His left eyebrow does an impressive arch. You were expecting an over-the-shoulder, but you're surprised to quickly find yourself cradled in his arms upfront.</p><p>"Aw, Lee! This is so sweet. ...Though now that I think about it, I've never been carried like this before."</p><p>"Then this is your lucky day... and I'm one lucky man." He places a gentle kiss on your cheek, smiling against you. "C'mon, love. Let's make you feel like royalty."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thunderstorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lee, come look at this," you beckon him, holding the curtain aside. It is absolutely <em>pouring</em> out right now. The sheet of rain is coming down hard, and the winds are giving the trees a good thrashing, too. You haven't seen it rain this hard in quite a long time.</p><p>"Be there in a sec, babe." You hear water being poured into a cup, but don't think much of it. Instead, you're entranced by the storm outside. You give silent thanks that you're not caught outside during such an awful storm.</p><p>A flash occurs so briefly in front of your eyes that you wonder if you imagined it. But hardly a second later, a giant <em>crash</em> bellows and shakes the walls. It's so loud and sudden that you actually jump. You guess that bolt of lightning was really close.</p><p>"Woah!" You spin on your heel, seeing Leon on his toes with the two coffee mugs held up in his hands. "Dang, love. You were about a hair's length away from colliding into me there."</p><p>Your eyes widen. "Oh, yikes. I'm so sorry, I— that thunder was really loud, and I wasn't quite prepared."</p><p>He releases a warm chuckle, a sparkle in his eyes. "Hey, no harm done. At least I didn't get scalding hot chocolate all over us." Saying this, he hands you a mug, complete with a big fat pile of whipped cream.</p><p>"So <em>that's </em>what you were doing in there!" Your face lights up in a smile. "Thanks, Lee!"</p><p>"Anything for you, babe." Leon pauses, taking a moment to look out the window. "Wow. It sure looks intense out there. Almost like someone summoned Kyogre itself."</p><p>"Mhm. I'm just glad I'm not getting soaked to the bone out there." You flick your tongue out to scoop up some whipped cream. Hey, he didn't give you a spoon, and you have to make do somehow.</p><p>Leon raises a playful eyebrow at the sight. "Well, that's one way to do it."</p><p>"Then get me a spoon next time," you laugh. He gently pats you on the shoulder.</p><p>"Fair enough. Hey, I don't want us so close to the window if that lightning strikes again. Why don't we sit down?"</p><p>"Probably a good idea," you agree. With his mug in one hand and the other on your lower back, you make your way to the couch. Placing the drinks on some coasters, you plop onto the seat unceremoniously. Leon grabs a blanket and settles in next to you, before spreading it over the two of you.</p><p>"Ooooo, good idea. I was just thinking I felt a little chilly." The hot chocolate is still steaming, so you should probably let it sit for a few minutes. You rest your head on Leon's shoulder as he puts his arm around yours.</p><p>"There you go. How're you feeling, sweetheart? More comfortable, I hope?" He touches his forehead against yours with a smile, and you can't help but giggle.</p><p>"Absolutely. This is a good way to ride out a storm." You give him a kiss on the cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment.</p><p>"Sorry," he murmurs when he opens his eyes again, his face flushed with warmth. "Just savoring the moment. Being able to spend time with you like this is so wonderful."</p><p>"I should be the one saying—" He silences you with a tender kiss on the lips. The sigh that escapes you is soft.</p><p>"Lee... I—"</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CRACKABOOM!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"<em>GAH!</em><em>" </em>you yell in fright, falling against his shoulder. His chest heaves with laughter at the sight.</p><p>"Are you gonna make it? I didn't know thunderstorms made you so jumpy!"</p><p>"Well, normally they don't!" you mutter in embarrassment as Leon squeezes your arm. "Let me suddenly throw a grand piano down the stairs near <em>you</em> sometime and see how you react."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Thankful For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This started off as a Thanksgiving Day short, but I cut all the holiday references since I know it's not universal. But I can't exactly do that with the deserts because there's so many different kinds, so... hope you like pie :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, Leon! It's so good to finally see you," you exclaim, your face lighting up as you finally hear his voice. You spin around to find his dazzling smile as he swoops you up into an encompassing hug with soft laughter.</p><p>"And it's absolutely wonderful to see you. I thought today would never end." He brushes loose strands of hair behind your ear before planting numerous short kisses all over your face.</p><p>"I've missed you too," you exhale in slight amusement, smiling against him. "I'm... so sorry I couldn't be with you today."</p><p>"Well, I couldn't be with you either, love. I certainly understand. We both had families to attend to. But at least the night is ours."</p><p>"True that," you agree, feeling your heart flutter as his eyes shower you with adoration. Leon seemed to be in a good mood tonight— and that just makes you happy, too.</p><p>"First, though..." he grasps your hand in his. "I brought a little surprise for you."</p><p>"Oh?" you reply, raising a curious eyebrow. "And what might that be?"</p><p>Leon merely chuckles. "You'll see. Though I must ask, how much did you eat today? Do you have room for just a little more?"</p><p>"Uh, I think I do." Possibilities begin to flash through your mind: perhaps Leon brought back a snack of some sort?</p><p>"Alright, then follow me! And I promise we won't get lost." A few minutes later, you find yourselves in the kitchen, with Leon handing you a slice of (favorite pie)!</p><p>"Surprise! I think you said this was your favorite, right? Well, it's what my mother happened to make tonight, and her cooking is <em>fantastic</em>, so I definitely wanted you in on this." His face glows with pride as you nearly melt in front of him.</p><p>"Lee!" you squeal, clapping your hands together. But then the smile dies as you remember...</p><p>"...Oh. This is awkward."</p><p>Leon's face falls. "Oh, no. I remembered wrong, didn't I?"</p><p>"Oh, not at all!" you quickly reassure him, scrambling towards the fridge. "It's absolutely my favorite. It's just that I..." you pull out the can of whipped cream and the pumpkin pie slice you placed in here earlier. You can hear the gears in his brain whirring as the can hisses, and you add your personal dollop of cream.</p><p>"...It's just that I got this for you," you finished sheepishly with flushed cheeks as you turn around, presenting him the plate. His eyes widen, and he shifts his gaze back and forth between the pie plates.</p><p>"Wait. You mean for tonight... we <em>both</em> thought to bring each other our favorite pies?!"</p><p>"It, um, appears that way, yes," you laugh awkwardly. "Did you happen to read my mind, or...?"</p><p>Leon doesn't hesitate, whipping open a nearby drawer to dig out some forks. "I think, sweetheart, it's just a sign of how well we know each other." His smile is wide as he hands you the utensil.</p><p>"Honestly, this is perfect. Do you know why?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Because we can do this." He digs into your slice, prompting a protest from you until he brings it towards your mouth. He stops just short of your lips, wiggling the pie chunk in anticipation. You finally catch on, opening your mouth and accepting the delicious morsel.</p><p>"Ohhhh, I gotcha." You spend the next several minutes taking turns, feeding each other your bits of pie. You're both laughing so hard, you can barely keep your faces straight. You definitely feel some filling get on your face at one point. When you're finally finished, Leon is kind enough to wipe it off for you, planting a kiss on the newly cleared spot.</p><p>"(Y/N)... I can't even being to express how thankful I am for you."</p><p>"You took the words right out of my mouth," you murmur, leaning forward to give him a kiss of your own. "Mmmm... tastes like pumpkin spice."</p><p>"Gee, I wonder what <em>yours</em> tastes like?" Leon teases, cupping your face gently. "Let's find out, shall we?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "But You Said-"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a daily writing challenge last month called "Flufftober," which gave you words or phrases to build fluffy one-shots around. This is what I wrote for Day 3: "But you said."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Well, this is harder than I thought," you muttered, letting the barely filled balloon deflate in your hand. You must have bought the kind that only works well with helium, because this sucker just doesn't want to inflate. You sigh, placing a hand on your hip as you examined the kitchen. At least you were mostly done: the "Happy Birthday" banner is hanging on the wall, the streamers are dangling from the ceiling, and your handmade card is displayed on the table. The cupcakes you planned on frosting still needed some more time to cool, so you bit the bullet and finally got to the last task you’d been avoiding. And it's just as bad as you remember it.<br/><br/><em>Maybe it wouldn't be too late to run back to the store? But I'd rather not go out again if I can help it...</em><br/><br/>"Screw it— I <em>will</em> figure this out!" you say. You take the deepest inhale you can muster from below the diaphragm. Then, bringing the purple balloon to my lips, you constrain your airstream and release a mighty gust. You’re elated when you see the sphere expanding, slowly but steadily. From there, it's a matter of alternating between pinching the stem to replenish your air and continuing the inflation fight. You’re wandering around the kitchen as you work this balloon. After a while, this sucker is nearly as big as you can get it. You prepare for one last fill—<br/><br/>—And hear the door open suddenly. In your resulting shock, you lose grip of the stem, the balloon launching itself right into Leon's chest.<br/><br/>"Wh— Woah!" he exclaims as the balloon bounced off his abs and took a nosedive to the ground. "Wasn't expecting <em>that</em> greeting."<br/><br/>"Lee?! W-what are you doing home?" you stutter, your heart falling in your chest. "I— but you said you wouldn't be back until 7:00..."<br/><br/>"Yeah, that was the plan, but the match got canceled—" Leon breaks off as he looks around the kitchen. "Wow. Did you do all this?"<br/><br/>"...Surprise," you mutter lamely, half-heartedly throwing your hands in the air. "I was supposed to be done before you came back..."<br/><br/>"Oh, shoot! Man, and here I was thinking you'd be excited that I came back early." He grimaces and puts a hand behind his head. "Do you want me to step outside and pretend I have temporary amnesia or something?"<br/><br/>The thought tickles you, but you shake your head. "Don't bother. I don't even have the cupcakes decorated yet. They still need to cool."<br/><br/>"(Y/N), I am... so sorry." Leon picks up the card on the table with a smile, admiring the portrait you drew of him. He gestures at all of the decorations.<br/><br/>"You really didn’t have to do all this, love.”<br/><br/>"O-of course I did! It's your birthday, and I wanted to make it special!" You pick up the sad, deflated balloon that lay forgotten on the floor and present it to him. "And, uh. These were supposed to be filled and scattered around. But, ah, as you can see... I didn't quite get there yet..."<br/><br/>"(Y/N). Come here." He opens his arms, and you accept the hug as he wraps the cape around you in a flourish. "This means the world to me, inflated balloons or not. It's clear you put in a lot of effort here, and I'm flattered. But, honestly? Just having you here with me is the best birthday gift.”<br/><br/>"Awww, Lee," you murmur, looking up at him with a smile. "That's so sweet, thank you."<br/><br/>"It's also true." He bends down and gives you a kiss on the cheek. "If you want, I can help you blow up the balloons?"<br/><br/>"I'd love that," you reply. "You better have a set of lungs on you, though, because these are giving me all kinds of trouble."<br/><br/>"Gotcha covered," Leon says with a wink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reassurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shortie, but a goodie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Christ, Lee, I feel like I can barely breathe."</p><p>"(Y/N), take a deep breath. Right here, right now, you're here, safe with me."</p><p>"I know... the world is just a really scary place."</p><p>"I hear you. But you're doing the best you can, and so far the universe has been looking out for you. Don't think too far into the future and have faith."</p><p>"...That's harder than you make it sound."</p><p>"Then just take solace in my arms right now, love. I wish I could completely protect you, but I can't. All I can do is comfort you if and when things go wrong. But no matter what, I love you so much and I'll always be here for you."</p><p>"....I love you too, Lee. So much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Iris</em>, you recall, the flower visualizing in your head. Those were Leon's favorite flowers. You step into the florist's, the bell ringing gently above you. The tiny store is littered with floral arrangements, flower seeds, and garden stepping stones for sale, painting a relaxing and domestic scene. You resist the temptation to browse the vibrant bouquets or the numerous phrases engraved in stone. Instead, you force your feet straight to the counter. A woman with brown hair flips through a booklet, clearly on the hunt for something. But it doesn't take her long to notice me, and she dog-ears her current spot for later.</p><p>"Welcome to Marcie's Florals! How can I help you today?"</p><p>"Hi there. Um, I'm wondering if I could buy a half dozen purple iris, fresh cut? Maybe a nice vase to go with it, too."</p><p>You're confused for a moment when she shakes her head. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm afraid those are out of stock. Our expected shipment never arrived, and now I have to find a new supplier. But can I interest you in something else? If you're looking for something purple, might I suggest lavender? Or our special harvest variety of cosmos?"</p><p><em>Oh</em>. Your heart falls in your chest. You came all the way out here for this, only for them to be out?</p><p>"Um, no thank you. I was looking for lilacs specifically." You try to hide the disappointment in your voice. The woman picks up a pen and opens a drawer, picking up a small business card. On the back, she scribbles for a moment before handing it to you.</p><p>"Here, for you. A coupon for half off for your trouble today. If you give me your phone number or email, we can contact you the minute we have more lilacs in, if it's not too late."</p><p>"Oh, wow. Thank you." She then hands you a sticky note, and you write your name and phone number down. You may as well: thankfully, this isn't for a particular event. You were just hoping to surprise Leon when he got home today.</p><p>Still, the gloom haunts you as you return home. On the way, you pass the park trail that you and Leon enjoy strolling down when it's warm. The air is brisk today, with spring just on the verge of bursting forth. On a spur of the moment decision, you decide to take a quick walk.  You could use the pick-me-up— and besides, you didn't want your trip today to be for nothing.</p><p>It's quieter than usual on the trail, no passerby in sight. You're left alone with your thoughts, your mind wandering nowhere significant. Only the bird Pokemon break the silence with their occasional chirps and birdsong. The trees are only just beginning to change, with countless green buds dotting their newly grown branches. Just as you're passing the end of the fence along the ravine, a brown shape blurs on the ground right in front of you.</p><p>"Woah there!" you exclaim, your eyesight following the Skwovet as it darts away. "Gotta be careful there, little guy. I nearly stepped on you." You pause as you watch the mammal dash by a bunch of purple blooms at the base of a tree stump before vanishing down the ravine.</p><p>
  <em>Wait... are those...?</em>
</p><p>"They cant be!" you whisper. "I've <em>never</em> seen them in the wild." But as you carefully approach the flowers, your vision appears to be telling the truth. Your jaw drops as you bend down, ever so barely brushing the silky petals with your fingers.</p><p><em>Wow. These are gorgeous.</em> With the turn of your head, you realize these aren't the only ones around the tree stump. This observation banishes the last of your doubts.</p><p>"Arceus, forgive me," you murmur as you reach towards the bottom of the stems. Once you secure the bundle in your hand, you waste no time, letting your feet guide you home.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"(Y/N)?" Leon calls from the hallway. When he enters the kitchen, he finds the most pleasant surprise: a haphazard arrangement of iris within a clear pink vase. The smile on his face is impossible to hide. There is also a notecard in front of the vase itself, with your distinctive handwriting:</p><p>
  <em>"Had to step out for a moment. If you return before me, these are for you. I call it the Serendipitous Surprise. I'll explain why later! ~Love, (Y/N).</em>
</p><p>Leon takes a moment to admire the flowers, breathing in their scent. He couldn't understate how much he appreciated their gift: today had been a particularly stressful day in Galar.</p><p><em>I must repay (Y/N) in kind... Little do they know they've just started a gift war,</em> he thinks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. But first, he would have to do some investigating: particularly about <em>your </em>favorite kind of flower.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>